


LPS TEEN LIFE! (2008/2009)

by JulienneJc



Category: The Littlest Pet Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: There's not really any plot?? It's a weird sense of humor that makes not much sense. Things do contradict one another. I got no clue what's going on. There are parts that feels like it's going expand the plot and then the next scene just ruins it. So, keep that in mind. It won't go anywhere.Ryan is just trying to kill Rex most of the time and Rex is scared. Also apparently, Christy hates everyone except Rex. She's protective of him. I hate that I use the word "love" when describing crushes. Like, love is not a crush and it's like why. WHy! Also, Christy isn't really a great friend. And she's sorta a horrible girlfriend. Well, I guess Christy and Rex aren't dating yet. But Christy is a horrible love interest for Rex. She doesn't really talk to him or open up? She's protective, sure but that's about it? There are cute scenes but still..... Rexy-boy deserves better.





	LPS TEEN LIFE! (2008/2009)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2008/2009....Which means I was around 12-14 years old. There are things in here I do NOT agree with anymore. There is a line that's homophobic.
> 
> I did not edit any spelling errors nor grammar mistakes. Do not take this seriously.
> 
> You can see the character's here - https://www.deviantart.com/thegemsproduction/art/MOM-Grandma-is-hoarding-the-whisky-again-703066902
> 
> Christy is a fox with green eyes
> 
> Ryan is a goat with a red collar and a death bow
> 
> Rex is a grey great dane wearing a chain necklace and pink sunglasses
> 
> Maeve is a pink owl
> 
> Matt is a kangaroo
> 
> John is a cross-dressing saint bernard
> 
> Ana is a blond bunny
> 
> Jami is a brown cat with white fur/hair

ABBREVIATED WORDS LIKE: Sry, Idk, Srsly, Thx, Ty, should be read as Sory, thanks, I don’t know, seriously, etc.

When you see: lol Just imagine that character laughing.

1: Christy= demon, 2: Ryan= vampire, 3: maeve= witch,

START

Narator : hey this is me Christy Gems and this is my teen life! (shows christy at lockers)  
this is me bff Ryan, well our life ain't normal at all!!! ok, well this is OUR TEEN LIFE!!!

start: in classeroom

Christy: isnt it strange that days fly so fast if you not waiting for somethin and goes so slow when you are waiting for Somethin?

Ryan: ya like yesterday i was waiting to get home to play my sims game and the day took forever

Christy: you still playing that? -_-"

Ryan: ya my sims got a date tonight

Christy: sounds fun -_-”

Rowan: ITS IS

Beebee: k? to prevent the day being sO slow do what i do dont think of what you doing after school

Christy, Ryan: what?

Christy: nvm

Ryan: turns around o great

(teach walks in room)

Ms: stop the chit chatter and settle down class

Ryan: bye

Beebee: cya at pee ryan

Christy: its P E not pee ya goff ball

beebee: OOOO is that why the techers askes me to go to the rest room  
Ryan: uh what

Christy: i am a shamed of you -_-

Ms: MS. GEMS AND beebee SIT

Ryan: cya (walks out class beebee and chris sits)

Ms: k can one of you tell me whats the metric system is for?

*******************************  
( at lockers)

Ryan: ( looking at christy looking at rex and... rex is talking to hailey at his locker across the hall. Ryan at lockers next to christy, beebee and ana) hmm beebee who you love?

Beebee: whaaaaaaaaaa?

Ryan: who you love?

Beebee: o um? ......

ryan: who?

Beebee: i dont got a crush on nothin only cookies

Ana: you dont?

ryan: you dont?

Beebee: you ladies go ga ga over boys i just dont see any thin they just friends y'all know?

Ana: ya but you gotta like a boy more then friends like i do

ryan: uh who ana

Ana: o um were christy

Christy: i right here

Ryan: um.. (ill never find out -_-") idk?

Christy: i hate haily

(all looks at haily and rex)

Beebee: is that haily!

Ryan: oh my gosh it is!

Beebee: why haily and rex a big deal lee o with you gals

Ryan: cause he strange

Ana: and annoying

Ryan: AND I WANT TO HIT HIM WITH A

(ana and beebee looks at ryan weird)

Ana, Beebee: uh

Ryan: nvm

Christy: i just hate they both dating each other

Beebee: why?

Ana: cause she like rex

Christy: hmm

Beebee: O. o any whoo .... who do you love? rex?

Ana: no, jami

Ryan: ( FINALY I FOUND OUT, acts perfectly fine)

Beebee: o never suspected that well um ry ry ya?

Ryan: what

Beebee: who do you have a crush on O. o

Ryan: no one

Christy: o yes she does

Ryan: no i dont!

Christy: what ever ya say

Ryan: I DONT!

Christy: k?

Ana: who do you love beebee?

Beebee: didnt i say cookies?

Ana: o right 

Beebee: WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT??? O o O

Ana: AH ;[)

Beebee: hmm -_- i love cookies

Ryan: why you doing that vioce?

Ana: uh ya why?

Beebee: cuz its cool

Ryan: no it's not?

Ana: totally NOT cool

Beebee: i dont get lady goo goo

Christy: o k i going to go now before the tiffanies show up!

Ryan: k me too

Ana: what? DONT GO

Ryan: o beebee its lady ga ga

Beebee: what eve

Ryan: she very you know

Christy: ya i know

(chris, ry walks away)

Beebee: shes a boy

Ana: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT SHE IS????? wait? no she isnt

Beebee: yes in my prospective

Ana: o great the TIFFANYES

Beebee: more like lady gaga

Ana: no not like lady gaga

Beebee: UGH

(tiffany goes to Ana and beebee)

Savannah: o look its the UNNORMALS

Beebee: I NORMAL

Olivia: ya right

Chelsea: lol omg we like the populest in the school!!!

Ana: whats wit chelsea?

Savannah: she's new

Ana: k?

Savannah: well tell christy i want to talk to her

Ana: then go find her

Savannah: you are her friend right?

Ana: ya?

Savannah: k come on girls (walks way)  
Chelsea: I FANNALLY IN WOOHOO

Ana: nice, chelsea nice.

Beebee: come on its lunch TIME

Ana: lol k WHOO LUNCH  
*****************************  
(at lunch)

Noah: can i have some :-'( plz

Christy: NO Noah

Noah: ryan can i have some? plz

Ryan: fine here (give some of her food for lunch to Noah)

Noah: ty (eats)

Christy: o boy srsly why ya gave it to him? -_-"

Ryan: he was hungry

Christy: well

Ana: christy!

Christy: ya

Ana: savvy wants to talk to you

Christy: tiffany's leader?

Ana: (mouth full) YUP

Christy: hmm o k,

( moment of silance)

Christy:hmm, why beebee ONLY quite when she eating?

Beebee: cuz i eatin sooooooooooooooo shut up! (eat more)

Christy: gosh i just (rex walks by)

Ryan: chr (see's rex)

Destiny: um why we al (see rex)

(rex looks at the girls)

(moment of silance)

Hailey: dont wast your time wishing for him, CAUSE HE MINE

Christy: shut up haily

Rex: haily

Hailey: comming! cya losers

Christy: WE AIN'T LOSERS  
*******************************  
(at christy's house)

(chris on phone)

Christy: omd did you saw rex how he looked at us?

Ana: omg haily is so mean and ya

Christy: he soo cute

Ana: sure but Jamie cuter

Christy: ;; well rex is

Ana: hmm k

(maeve walks in Christy’s room)

Christy: UM ana I GTG

Ana: k cya (hangs up phone)

Christy: hey cuzz sup?

Maeve: kill me

Christy: i could but dad took me gun last week

Maeve: um why

Christy: cause he couldnt turn on the telly so he BLAST IT

(shows a clip of christy's dad shoot tv)

Maeve: what? use a knife

Christy: i said use the clicker to turn it on not a knife -_-" (will they ever learn?)

Maeve: what we talking bout

Christy: such shame

Maeve: ty

Christy: ugh

Maeve: want me to get you a gun?

Christy: sure

(POOF) (maeve turns into a gun)

Christy: what the heck

(looks at maeve as a gun)

Christy: NOT YA YA BOLT HEAD

(POOF)

Maeve: k

Christy: um

Maeve: who were you on the phone with?

Christy: ana

Maeve: k o btw nice new tv, down stairs

Christy: thx i picked it out

Maeve: i going to see what ryan doing

Christy: she's not home

Maeve: k i cant believe she moved in

Christy: well she is adopted

Maeve: ya still

Christy: well she still unpacking

Maeve: k ill be down stairs

Christy: k,  
********************************************  
(next day at school)

(in class with christy ryan & maeve, jami, jeff matt rex)

Maeve: kill me

Christy: kill ya self ya are a wep ( looks at ryans lap) ???

Ryan: lalala

Christy: what is that?

Ryan: what is what?

(christy grabes the doll)

Christy: GOSH srsly?

Maeve: wat?

Ryan: its a vodo doll

Christy: of

Ryan: rex

Christy: ya, no i keeping it

Ryan: why

Christy: cause its mean

Ryan: well i hate him

Maeve: use me to kill him

(both looks at maeve)

Christy: NO

Ryan: YES

Christy: RYAN

Ryan: what?

Maeve: what form

Ryan: KNIFE

Maeve: ok

Christy: NO MAEVE We nOT KILLInG REX

Maeve: who?

Christy: the guy i like

Maeve: who?

Ryan: the cyco manica guy

Maeve: oh him

Christy: he's not a nvm (-_-" does every one hate him?)

tata: girls she's coming

Destiny: ya

(teach walks as maeve turns in to knife)

Christy: SRSLY YA IDOT WRONG TIMING

Ryan: YA KNIFE (grabe maeve and tryes to grabe vodo doll)

Christy: NOOOO

Ms: christy detention and ryan stop talking and sit (sit in desk )

Christy: wat

Ms: you have a knife no wepions in school

Christy: but its not mine its ryan's (hands to ryan)

Ms: still.... were's maeve?

(POOF)

Ryan: AH GOSH in my hands?

Maeve: sry (walks to her desk)

Christy: ugh they so stupaid ( put vodo doll in desk)

Ryan: NOI

Ms: whats that Ms. death?

Ryan: christy took my doll

Ms: arint you to old for them?

Savvy (which is Savannah): you to are the most childish teen in school

Ms: christy give it back

Christy: um uh

Ms: hand it over

Christy: no AH (tellport to cafe)

Ms: what the were CHRISTY???

Maeve: did you saw her ran in the hall?

Ms: no she didnt?

Ryan: yes she did

Savvy: ya she just ran out

Tata: yup she ran

Matt: ya she ran

Ms: o k then? since y'all saw christy ran i guess she did

Rex: uh

Ms: can we get to class your boring me to death.....

Ryan: (to savvy) why you helping us?

Savvy: cause i am

Ryan: but

Savvy: ill tell you after class, with christy

Ryan: hmph

( after the class)  
**************************************************  
(in hallway)

Savvy: were christy?

Ryan: prob at u.a?

Savvy: fine ill talk to you later

Ryan: fine (walks off)  
**********************************************  
(at cooking)

(christy ryan maeve matt ana rex destiny)

(to ryan and maeve)

Christy: e.l.a class was a reck

Ryan, Maeve: u skiped class x3

MRS: copate': get rdy to cook

Christy: si mrs. cup of tea

Maeve: TEA WERE WERE WERE (flying around in class then lands on stove puts foot on burner)

Ryan: um your foot is on fire?

Maeve: TEA WERE oUCH

Jami: um were did the cats came from?

(3 cats in room)

Rex: uh

Christy: what o srsly Maeve

Maeve: sry

Ryan: you must think we are weird (to rex and matt)

Matt: um ya?

(rex looks at them)

Maeve: kitty ( Holds cat)

Rex: ok?

Ryan: we like weird

Ms: GIRLS and rex and matt and Jeff?

Jami: what bout ME

Ms: and you to jami

Jami: yaaaaa

Ms: come and let me show you how to make a straberry short cake

Maeve: ICHEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christy: o great

Rex: your pack?

Christy: ya can say that

Rex: hmm

Matt: whats ichego?

Christy: its strawberrys in

Maeve: JA

Ryan: PAN

Jami: ESS

Rex: strange friends you got

Christy: tell me bout it TEN HUT

(all lines up)

Rex, Matt: wow

Christy: ya tell me bout it (looks at them) listen to teach

Ms: ty christy

Christy: no prob

Ms: OK THIS IS HOW YOU MAKE IT BUT FIRST PARTNERS

Christy: i pick ryan

Ms: NOOOO I PICK

All: uh?

Ms: k maeve and matt, ana and jami, ryan and jeff,

Ryan: O GOSH

Christy:o boy

Ms: and rex and christy

( goes to ryan and wispers)  
Christy: i was gonna use me powers to cook

Ryan: well that will be cheating

Christy: show me were in the rule book that i cant use me powers

Christy, Ryan: lol

Ms: GIRLS stop talking and listen

Ryan: christy started it

Ms: lol kids just listen

Ana: can i be with ryan

Ms: NOOOO I PICK PARTTENS AND YOU STAY PARTNERS

Christy: (to ryan) ugh i love this class (shows rex) cause ya know (shows ry and chris) but i never wish to work with him

Ryan: LOL

Ana: HAHA

Christy: shut up

Ana: k

Ms: k here is the recipe, lets see if you can follow directions

Christy: um k (grabs hands)

Ms: you'll have 10 minutes to cook this quazeen

Christy: how in the world can we cook a strawberry short cake in ten min?

Ms: ITS THE SECRET TO SESSES now to station dont want to waste a sec, no we dont  
\---------------------

Maeve: ( face red like ichigo)

Matt: you ok?

Maeve: ya why?

Matt: nothing

Maeve: ?????

Matt: want to go to the nurse?

Maeve: no.

Matt: want to go out

Maeve: out?

Matt: ya like out side? fresh air?

Maeve: no thx

Matt: hmm (hums air air air) K (thinks rex was right those 5 girls are strange)

Maeve: ok here is a bowl

Matt: we need 1/2 of a cup of suger, 2 cups of milk 5 cups of cho (looks at maeve)

Maeve: llalalala (as maeve poors salt in to flour)

Matt: NOOO ITS SUGER

Maeve: this is suger

Matt: that's not suger it's salt, tast it -_-"

Maeve: OH its sweet

Matt: what (tastes) its salt

(christy yell across the room)

Christy: if she says something wrong to the real tast then ya right

Matt: uh

Rex: how did you heard them?

Christy: what o um idk

(maeve yells)

Maeve: SNAIL DK FROM SALT SOOOO ITS SWEET

Matt: what the  
\-------------------------------------------

Ana:so

jami: so

Ana: um so can you hand me that mixer

jami: sure

(HANDS touch)

Ana: uh

jami: o  
\-------------------------------------------

Ryan: sooo

Jeff: so what i hate cooking

Ryan: well then leave

Jeff: its my ua DOH

Ryan: ugh give me that bowl

Jeff: fine  
\-------------------------------------------

Christy: ryan isnt getting a love scene

Rex: what

Christy: o uh nvm

Rex: k you girls are strange (says in wispers)

Christy: si

Rex: wha? what you said?

Christy: i said si

Rex: for?

Christy: ya comment on us

Rex: i didnt sa

Christy: si we strange

Rex: you heard

Christy: si

Rex: um wow you got good hearing

Christy: so i do  
**********************************  
(10 min later)

(show all cake)

Ms: bring your cakes to the counter

(all do the girls bring)

Ms: christy, rex....... perfect maeve mat............ excelent! ana jami ..... nice decoration and ryan  
and jordan WOW um ya your cake is burnt

Ryan: i hate you

Jeff: i hate you more then cooking

Ryan: grrrrr

Christy: cant beleive we cooked that in like 10 min

Rex: i know

Christy: uh

Ms: k shu off  
***********************  
(walks out and goes to class jorden goes to lunch)

Christy: there is water on floor so ALL BE CAREFUL

Rex: um you gotta tell them?

Christy: saddly si

Rex: k but wh

Maeve: what (maeve slips in water thats in hall)

(matt catches her)

(POOF)

jami: YAAAA

Christy: of course

(rex was with christy and ryan in head of them )

Rex: what was that

Christy: dont look back

Ryan: did maeve (looks back)

Rex: what?

Jami: YA KITTY (grabes kitty) i love kitties

Rex: what the

Christy: dont look back, ryan go

Ryan: k (goes to maeve)

Rex: um

jami: here (runs to class)

Christy: whoa

Rex: um

(goes corner and goes to class)

Brij: what was the noise

Christy: nothin

Rex: um idk

(in hall with ana maeve (as cat) and matt)

Matt: what the what happen

Ana: o gosh we need christy

Ryan: i'll get her (goes to get her)

(in class seated)

Christy: um

Ryan: come (in door way)

(christy stands up) 

Teacher : MS GEMS SIT

Christy: no (runs out to class)

Rex: christy

Ryan: k come

( follows ryan)

(sees maeve and matt)

Christy: srsly

Maeve: meow yes

Matt: is this really maeve?

Maeve: yes

Christy: no

Ryan: idk

Maeve: dont lie he already knows

Matt: knows what

(Maeve slaps 4-head)

Christy: ugh

Ana: i need to go to class

Christy: no

Ana: then what we do?

Ryan: OH I KNOW LOCK HIM UP IN A CLOSET

Christy, Maeve: NOOOOOO

Ryan: it was just a thought

Maeve: a ba (POOF)

Matt: AHHH

Christy: here ya cloths

Maeve: thx

Christy: can ya keep a secret

Matt: sure

Ryan: (tells christy savvy wants to talk to us)

Christy: srsly?

Ryan: yup

Christy: ugh ya too go outside and meet me in the spot

Ryan: k

Ana: ok  
****************************  
(at spot)

Ryan, Ana: beebee!

Beebee: well i heard from christy sence SHE TELLS ME THESE STUFF

Ryan: its things?

Ana: ya

Beebee: WHAT EVE

Ana: so?

(christy comes with ryan and matt and maeve)

(the girls x plain to him and he promise not to tell)

***********************************************************************  
(at lunch)

Ryan: o great there's haylie

Christy: ugh i hate her

Maeve: whoo

jami: haylie

Ana: (pionts) her

Maeve: o her

Destiny: ya?

Maeve: HEY LIE

Christy: MAEVE no

Maeve: whats its lee

Hailey: what

Christy: ugh grrr (loses temper)

Ana: (touch christy's arm) OW you burning

Christy: ugh (looks a haylie)

Ryan: uh NOO CHRISTY

(haylie hair is on fire)

Christy: haha

Beebee: o great

Ana: should i help her?

Maeve: i want my tail

Christy: uh no and what the heck  
***************************************  
(at christy's house)

Christy’s dad: o christy you gotten a phone call

Christy: from who?

Dad: heather

Christy: what the heck does she want?

Dad: she coming to stay for a 2 days

Christy: WERE?

Dad: here

Christy: when did she called?

Dad: um 8 weeks ago

Christy: and ya TELLING ME THIS NOW?

Dad: YA SLUMBER PARTY O YA OO O YA (in christy's cloths )

Christy: i think i need a smarter dad -_-

Dad: o and rex called

Christy: WHAT

Dad: hehe i meant ryan

Christy: o k

Dad: ill be outside

Christy: why?

Dad: need to get "stuff"

Christy: dont kill ya self?

Dad: i wont try (walks down stairs)  
****************************  
(mean while in maeve’s kitchen)

Maeve: mom were are the recipes?

moMaeve: the dark side of the moon will sleep tonight

Maeve: GOT IT k which cabinet?  
********************************  
(in living room of Christy’s house)

Christy: hmm maybe i should go hunt to night? (on couch talking to ryan)

Ryan: maybe, when was the last time you hunt?

Christy: last mounth ish?

Ryan: wait so, how much blood you need?

Christy: 3 cups full each mounth

Ryan: hmm you would guess you need more then me

Christy: how much you need?

Ryan: 2 cups

Christy: thats less

Ryan: each week

Christy: o

Ryan: yup

Christy: o ya heather is coming over (hear crash up stairs)

Ryan: did you?

Christy: ya

(both runs up stairs)

Christy: why ya here?

Savvy: i needed to talk to you

Christy: well i got enough problems

Ryan: ill be in my room (walks in her room and gets unpacking)

Savvy: well chelsea isnt cutting out for us

Christy: thats ya problem not mine

Savvy: ok here is the deal

Christy: what?

Savvy: if you help me get rid of her

Christy: how? kill or get out of gang

Savvy: kill

Christy: ya so mean

Savvy: anyway, will you help me

Christy: what

Savvy: ill help you, if you help me

Christy: help me with?

Savvy: hailey and rex

Christy: what? why

Savvy: fyi rex is popular

Christy: fyi i dont care bout poplarness

Savvy: i know, your strange

Christy:savvy get to piont

Savvy: right, ill help you get hailey and rex to break up

Christy: savvy ya can-

Savvy: hmm but there blood involve

Christy: so?

Savvy: dont you want blood

Christy: i can get it, you dont need to help, but ryan might

Savvy: ryan's a demon?

Christy: no she a va

Savvy: vampire, cool

Christy: o k

Savvy: i love edward cullen

Christy: doesnt every one -_-"

Savvy: so she might want to help

Christy: maybe idk, she dont know ya like i do

Savvy: ya well  
*****************************************

DAD: (looks in morror behind c.g) I LOOK PRETTY

Christy: uh dad

Dad: yes?

Christy: when she coming over?

Dad: the 17ths

Christy: of? what month

Dad: um october

Christy: DAD

Dad: what?

(door bell rings)

Christy: TODAY IS THE 17th!!!!

Dad: o well then that must be her

Christy: ya think!!!

Dad: l o l

Christy: laugh out loud?

Dad: no be right back doh (walks down stairs)

Christy: fyi it brb not lol

Dad: K (opens door)

Heather: daddy!

Dad: MOMY

Heather: no i your daughter

Dad: christy?

Heather: no the rich and famous one

Dad: christy?

Heather: no the super model

Dad: CHRISTY I THOUGHT I LOST YOU

Heather: lol your so funney,

Dad: (laughs)

Heather: its heather btw wear can i put my bags

Dad: in your room up stairs

Heather: k brb

Dad: brb

Heather: omg your so lol (walks up stairs)

Christy: hey -_-" (on bed)

Heather: o your still here lol hugs and kisses sissy

Christy: no thx

Heather: aww did someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?

Christy: heath i fine just put your ugly clothes in the UGLY room

Heathy: your just jealouse that i became famous

Christy: you were suppose to say no

Heather: your never gonna let that day go

Christy: your stewpaid

Heather: omg dont use those alful words

Christy: why it isnt alful if its true

Heather: hmm ill be in my room

Christy: its not "your" room

Heather: then whose room is it

Christy: its its

Heather: aww did the ghost moved out?

Christy: its ryan's room

Heather: who the heck is her?

Christy: she my bff

Heather: o right she lives here

Christy: dont beleive me ask dad

Heather: fine i will after my bathe

Christy: is bath not BATHEY

Heather: poor you

Christy: your the one thats poor

Heather: ya how?

Christy: you dropped out of school, you got no friends

Heather: i have friends

Christy: not real ones

Heather: what you mean?

Christy: like after you dropped out and went to model planet

Heather: school

Christy: whateve i leaned that if your popular evey one wants to be your friend but when your not popular you can live your life with real friend that will be your friend if your popular or not

Heather: o i always wondered why your not popular any more

Christy: ya why?

Heather: cause evey one loved me the most

Christy: every one loved me the most

Heather: ya right

Christy: I THE OLDEST

(down stairs)

Dad: (on couch eating popcorn hear christy and heather fight) this is getting good

Heather: WELL THEN WHY FINN ASKED ME THEN

Christy: he didnt he asked me you putted him on the SPOT

Heather: like if

Christy:(film Christy, Heather) YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL

Heather: you should your little bisket

Dad: DINNER

Heather: haha cya punk (goes down stairs)

Christy: punk?!?  
********************************************  
(at school near lockers)

Ryan: hey

Christy: want to move in with me?

Ryan: what did you say?

Christy: we have an extra room

Ryan: idk if my parent will alow me

Christy: your adopted your mom is a squarril and your dad is a raccon? why wouldnt they say si?

Ryan: isnt that the reason to adopt to take care of a kid???

Christy: ya not a kid anymore ya a teen

Ryan: OH MY GOSH

Christy: she just realizied it? -_-

Ryan: I CAN SEE IT ALL NOW you me at the movies eating popcorn and with dates and we can go to your house aka mine now and have a party!!! me parents wont even alow me have a party

Christy: what the heck? who's your date?

Ryan: and with your dad being a ideit it will be soooo fun doing what ever we like and

Christy: no killing any whoo

Ryan: eating more then 3 meals and

Christy: you only get to eat 3 meals?

Ryan: staying up and playing sims

Christy: ya still playing that?

Ryan: ya my sims

Christy: let me guess have a date tonight?

Ryan: lol she's a grandma now LOL her gandchilderens got a date tonight

Christy: of course

Ryan: her name is christy

Christy: what?

Ryan: and she dating a guy name ace

Christy: what the heck? ya named ya sims after me?

Ryan: o ya i got all my friends

Christy: you have rex?

Ryan: no just the girls

Christy: of course

(bells rings)

Ryan: TO GYM

Christy: yes to gym with rex

Ryan: DANG IT NO

Christy: lol  
****************************  
(next day. present)  
(at christy gems casa)

Heather: wakey wakey eggs and bacey

Christy: wat? you still here?

Heather: ya doh

Christy: hmm

Heather: guess what

Christy: its tuesday

Heather: yes but i going to school with you!!!

Christy: what!

Heather: i know i asked your princapal and she says its all right for this week

Christy: o good not for ever?

Heather: no sily i got model school too

Christy: your just an angel arient you?

Heather: no i a fairy you know that and your a demon yeee i going to school with me sissy

Christy: -_-" yipee (say sadyly)

(walks to mirrow and get dress)

Heather: who's rex?

Christy: what?

Heather: i read ya diary

Christy: HEATHER

Heather: LOL didnt knew you still got it i found it on your desk

Christy: and

Heather: you dont hide it good

Christy: well no one will dare to read it

Heather: well i did and i know rex is the one you like

Christy: ....  
**************************************************

(at lockers)

Heather: what?

Christy: ryan destiny ana this is me sis HEATHer

Ana: YOU HAVE A TWIN?!?

Heather: of course she does i am her

Ana: I DIDNT KNEW THAT

Ryan: what the how didnt i knew this?

Christy: i didnt tell any whoo

Heather: why cause i'm better then you?

Ryan: wait if your c.g's sis what are you?

Heather: a fox silly

Christy: she meant what ARE you like the creature

Heather: i dont know wh

Ryan: i am vampire hello i know christy's a demon

Heather: o i a fairy

Ryan, Ana, Destiny: UH??? @~@

Heather: we gonna be bf omg i gotta tinckel brb ladies (runs to b-room)

Ryan: tinckel?

Destiny: fairy?

Ana: TWIN???

Christy: yes i know you all shock

Ana: why havent you told us you got a sis?

Christy: cause she get what eve she wants, i hate her what she did that day!

Ana: UHU THAT DAY?

Destiny: what happen on that "day"

Christy: i dont want to talk bout it

Ryan: wow c.g never seen you like this?

Christy: she's mean she'll pretend to be me and learn me secrets and

Ana: ya right shes so sweet

Christy: shut the

Ryan: who likes the idea i moving in to christy's house

Destiny: me

Ana: OH OH OH ME ME ME ME (while jumping up and down)

(christy turns and whispers thx to ryan and she wisper yw back to christy)  
*******************************************************************  
(in rest room were heath is)

Heather: there my paws are all clean and back to talk to my new BFF

(heather walks out and bump into rex)

Heather: o my bad

Rex: o sry chris

Heather: its cool oh

Rex: what?

Heather: i've must have hit my head hard

Rex: lol ya your saying my

Heather: um who are you?

Rex: rex

Heather: o right 

Rex: so?

Heather: have a nice day rex

Rex: you too?

(heather walks away)

Rex: wait christy

Heather: ya

Rex: you wanna hang out ssometimes?

Heather: sure i will love too

Rex: cool and did you saw what happen to hailey

Heather: oh um cant recall what happen?

Rex: her head was like on fire

Heather: oh thats hailey yes and i very sry for her

Rex: you laughed when it happen

Heather: o um i gtg cya (runs away)

Rex: why cant i tell her?  
\-----------------------

Christy: took ya a long time

Ana: hey

Heather: hello guess what your big sis did for you?

Ana: what what you did?

Christy: i am older then you i the big sis and what did ya did for me?

Heather: rex is gonna hang out with you girls

Destiny, Ana, Ryan, Christy: YA SAY WHAT NOW?!?

Heather: eek so excited!!!

Ryan: what the heck!!!!!!

Heather: what? dont you all like him?

Ryan: OH HECK NO

Destiny: eh he o k? i guess

Ana: LOL RYAN'S GONNA KILL HIM!!! LOL

Heather: uh

Christy: nice sis nice -_-"

Heather: i thought i was helping

Christy: ya thought

Heather: WAIT A SEC WHAT DID YOU DO TO HAILEY?!?!?

Destiny, Ana, Ryan: uh?

Christy: nothin?

Heather: YOU MADE HAILEY'S HAIR COUGHT ON FIRE WHY THE HE

Christy: CAUSE I DID

Heather: well its rude! and i gonna give you all detention!!!

Ryan: what the

Ana: but we bffls?

Heather: YA RIGHT?!? i cant be bffls with you you all crazy (walks away)

Destiny: remind me why we didnt listen to christy?

Ana: well we thought she was fooling just JKING

Ryan: jk means just kidding

Ana: ya piont?

Ryan: you just said and i quote " she was fooling just JKING " meaning she was fooling just just kinding,ing

Ana: wat?

Ryan: that what you just said

Ana: hmmm?

Christy: i going (walks away)  
\------------------------  
(in halways)  
(christy bumps into rex)

Rex: o hey christy

Christy: uh hey

Rex: well wanna hang out after school?

Christy: um sure i guess?!?

Rex: k well

Christy: well?

Rex: um

Christy: cya (runs away)  
__________________

christy narate: the last past month was great, heather was off and out again, ryan and rex were friend kinda? ryan still want to kill him but rex has no idea what we are, still rex hangs out with us more often after the little haylie and heather "accedents", but the school year isnt over yet

(3 mounths later morning at school)  
(with all)

Beebee: i have bad news

Christy: what is it beebee?

Ana: ya what?

Beebee: um

Ryan: spit it out!

Beebee: well

Ryan: SPIT IT OU

Maeve: RYAN be nice

Rex: wow ryan loves to yell

Matt: ya?

Destiny: sometimes she yells to much

Rex: ya i can believe that

Beebee: I MOVING

all: WHAT

Ana: how this happen?

Beebee: well my dad got a job in utah and we moving

Christy: oh

Ryan: when are you gonna vist us

Rex: um? not quite confurtble with beebee around

Matt: didto

Beebee: HEY DO YOU WANT ME TO THROUGH YOU IN THE TRASH CAN??

Rex: um you cant lift me up?

Beebee: WELL I CAN DUMP IT ON YOU?

Maeve: leave them alone

Beebee: aye aye aye?

Rex: uh i dk?

Christy: plz not fight

Beebee: k i love cookies

Maeve: ill bake you some tomorrow

Beebee: well thats the thing i leaving now

All: WHAT

Beebee: yup

(principal calls for beebee)

teach/principal: ms.beebee come here menatly

Beebee: BYE (hugs every girl)

Jami: hug me

Beebee: cant not with rex around bye  
************************************  
(next morning)

************************** 

(in christy's room)

Ryan: wake up!

Christy: err (wakes up) what?

Ryan: time for school

Christy: right

Ryan: ya, your outfit is on the pool table

Christy: i know i put it there

Ryan: what should i wear

Christy: idk, this outfit or this collar?

Ryan: collar

Christy: k o ya collar is under me bed

Ryan: why?

Christy: idk?

Ryan: (goes to christy's bed and get collar) ill waer this then

Christy: k come on (goes down stairs)  
**********************************  
(in ketchen)

Ryan: hmm i not much hungery

Christy: eh i could go for a drink (poors blood)

Ryan: isnt that from my hunt?

Christy: noo? :D

Ryan: k what you want for lunch?

Christy: ill get it what ya want?

Ryan: blood 

Christy: k (put blood drinks in lunch)

Ryan: popcorn?

Christy: sure, we need bowl

Ryan: k, ya got your backpack

Christy: yup right here.

Ryan: k

c; here's ya bag (throws)

Ryan: OW

Christy: sry, k lets go

Ryan: i call shot gun

Christy: fine

(ryan goes outside)

Christy: bye

(in living room)

Dad: (in girls clothes) bye hone

(outside)

Christy: k (puts bags in back) lets

Ryan: ride

(goes to school)  
****************************************  
(at lockers)

Ryan: hey ana

Ana: hey did you heard that savannah just let another person in her gang

Christy: k

Ana: ya her name is chelsea

Ryan: o k

Ana: i know,

Ryan: they just rude

Christy: hmm (stares at rex)

Ryan: he's taken

Christy: who?

Ryan: the dumb ideot

Christy: he aint dumb nor an ideot,

Ryan: ya he is

Christy: hailey is

Ryan: lol i agree with that

Ana: what day is it

Christy: idk

Ryan: day 3?

Christy: si!

Ryan: why yes?

Christy: rex will be at lunch

Ana: lol

Ryan: o great -_-"

Cody (singing while going down hall way) o i am! so awesome! ya! every girl loves me!

Ryan: (screams arcross the hall) CODY SHUT UP

Cody o o HEY YOU JUST LOVE ME

Ryan: NO YOUR ANNOYING!

Cody: nope

Ryan: GRRR (chases cody into another hallway)

Cody TEACHER HELP!

Ryan: STOP CRYING YOU CRY BABY

Cody AH

(at the locker hal)

Ana: wow GO RYAN

Christy: dont cheer her on

Ana: (looks) o great i got a sence that the tiffinays are coming

Christy: hmm

Ana: its so strange

Christy: what ya can sence it?

Ana: lol no, that we have like 2 poplars

Christy: ya the tiffanys, which leader is savvy

Ana: savanah, she dont let people out of her popular gang call her that

Christy: ya, then there miss brat princess

(at same time)

Ana: lol ya ryan Christy: lol ya haily

(pause)

Christy: what

Ana: wat? Oh OH, you mean haily

Christy: si hailey not ryan

Ana: hehe

(tifaanys coming)

some nerd: TIFFANYS COMEING RUN!!!!

(5 random lps hide)

(rex with haily on other side of lockers)

(tifaany walks in, then to christy)

savvy: wow ana what a loser

Christy: she aint a loser

savvy: ya she is

Christy: if ya call her a loser then call me one

savvy: (gets in face) hmph fine!

(show rex watching, while haily talke blah blah blah)

savvy: cya gals

Christy: savvy

Ana: what (turns around after what)

Christy: (walks over to savanah) dont you ever pick on me pack members

savvy: or what!

Christy: ya know what i capable of doing

savvy: hmph fine!

Christy: hey if i was ya, i would pick on hailey

savvy: why ya telling me this

Christy: aint ya to popular, destroy hails, every whoo might hail down to ya just saying

savvy: ya? come on girls (walks away)

Christy: dont hurt ya self savvy!

savvy: (keep walking with group) WHAT EVE CHRISTY WHAT EVE

Ana: WOW, thx christy

Christy: no problamo

Ana: (looks at clock) our class starts in five mins

Christy: k lets go

(walks to class, rex stairs)

Hailey: what was that

Rex: what was what?

Hailey: you were checking her out

Rex: or i was reading that sign up sheet for the music contest (shows the flyer of music thing on other side of lockers)

Hailey: lol, o ok i gtg! (walks away)

Rex: hailey! o forget it (walks to class)

*******************  
(in hall walking to class)

(to christy ryan maeve and ana)  
Jami: i wonder?

all: what?

Jami: do you girls turn into anything if you kiss anyone?

Christy: what? when did you thought of that?

Jami: um idk

Christy: um i accturly dont know?

Jami: have you ever tried?

Christy: no?

Ana: well?

Christy: ya have ana?

Ana: oh no no no no no i havent

Maeve: maybe we die

(all look at maeve)

Ryan: um i dont think SOO MAEVE

Christy: stop YELLING

Ryan: i kinda do wonder like o's x's

Ana: what

Ryan: they in same catorgory

Christy: what ox?

Ryan: no hugs and kisses

Christy: o i grew up with me dad

Ryan: of course

Matt: what are you ladies

jami: (mean) ;( hey!!!

Matt: and jami talking bout?

Jami: kisses

Matt: uh ok?

Jami: like how they turn into differnt animals when they hug

Matt: o well what do you do when you kiss

CHRISTY: IDK WE NEVER TRIED

(rex walks by)

Christy: uh

Rex: why you yelling?

Christy: i going to class (turns to them) and idk k

(christy runs to class)

Rex: k?

Maeve: HEY WHY DONT YOU TRY IT

Christy: I IN CLASS SO SHUT UP

Maeve: k

jami: christy you should with rex!!! i want to know

Christy: NO

Christy: ugh nvm

Rex: with me wait whats going on?

Jami: nothin ;) (walks to class with ana matt and maeve)

Ryan: srsly you left me behide with rex

Jami: sry

Ryan: uh (runs to class)

Rex: wow  
**************************************************  
(after class at lunch)  
Christy: i full

Ryan: um then dont eat

Christy: it feels strange

Destiny: why?

Christy: cause beebee is gone

Destiny, Ryan: o

Maeve: i want to turn in to a death syth

Christy: not now

Maeve: gun?

Matt: what the srsly?

Maeve: hai

Matt: christy speaks spanish you speak japanese

Ryan: but she said hi?

Christy: hai means si or we in japan

Destiny, Ryan: o

Ana: umm well so

(jami comes by)

jami: soo

Christy: soo what

jami: have you done it

Christy: no ill tell ya when k

jami: k (goes back to his table)

Christy: hey ana

Ana: ya?

Christy: ya should kiss jami

Ana: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

Ryan: yea you should

Destiny: i wouldnt pressure her to do it

Maeve: do it or ill kill UUUUUUUUUU

(all look at maeve)

Maeve: what lol i was just kidding kinda

Matt: wow you girls are violent

Ryan: thx

Maeve: ty

Destiny: um idk how to take it?

Christy: mm what

Matt: nvm

Ryan: were rex

Christy: since when are ya into him?

Ryan: well

Christy: ugh -_-"

Maeve: BAD CHRISTY

Christy: what did i do?

Maeve: catch her hair on fire

Christy: that was like 4 mounths ago

Maeve: no it was in my dream it said DONT CATCH HER HAIR ON FIRE OR DIE by mE

Matt: your cute (to maeve)

Christy: uh

Maeve: TY BY ME wait what?

Christy: i think she

Ryan: is losing it i know

Destiny: what?

Christy: nvm isnt it strange that nvm

Ryan: you the idk srsly what the heck mostly girl

Christy: si

Maeve: what i just a pink owl

Destiny: strange cause owls dont come in pink

Maeve: I KNOW wait what?

Christy: tomorrow i gonna eat some were else

Ryan: why

Christy: cant take the stewpaid ness

Destiny: um

Christy: after tomorrow ill sit with ya girls and guys?

Ryan: k

Maeve: k I LOVE ME and matt

Matt: what me too i think?

Maeve: did i said that out loud some time i say stuff out loud

Destiny: o k

Ana, Destiny, Ryan: YES

Christy: SI  
*************************************************************  
(at christy's house)

(down stairs) 

Dad: yo CHRISTY HOW DO I CHANGE THE CHANNEL

(christy's room with ry)

Christy: ya press the button on the clicker

Ryan: what your dad want?

Christy: idk

(down stairs)

Dad: CHRISTY I NEED HELP ITS NOT DOING ANYTHING

Christy: are ya pressing the buttons

Dad: YES AND THE BUTTONS ARE LITTING UP

Christy: is it on?

Dad: YES

Christy: ugh hold on (walks were dad is) si?

Ryan: wait (walks behind christy)

(down stairs)

Dad: (pionts) its not turning on!

Christy: srsly dad thats the toaster oven

Ryan: LOL mr. G YOUR SO FUNNY

Dad: OH

Christy: am i the only smart one in the house -_-"

Ryan: um no i hear

Christy: hmm well

Ryan: I SMART

Christy: yes but ya act on the dumb side

Ryan: i do not well..............

(maeve comes in)

Maeve: NOOOOOOO I SMART

Christy: i keep getting stand corrected um why ya here?

Maeve: didnt your dad told you that me and my mom moved next to your house?

Christy: ya said what now?

Maeve: SLEEP OVERS

Ryan: YA

Dad: YA

(christy's dad, ryan and maeve jumping up and down)

Christy: of course -_-"  
******************************************************  
(at school near lockers)

Ana: whats new c g?

Christy: um me cousin moved near me house

Ana: since when o. O

Christy: yesterday i think?

Ana: o we should have SLEEP OVERS

Christy: thats excatly what she said and ry -_-"

Ana: ill pack my sleeping bag my jewerly my tooth brush cloths pair of pants a teddy bear a cu

Christy: there isnt gonna be one (walks a way while slamms locker)

Ana: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Christy: (turns back) wait pants?

Ana: for your dad

Christy: k still no (walks away)

Ana: awww  
*******************************************  
(maeve and matt)

Maeve: hi

Matt: hay

Maeve: wach ya doing

Matt: thinking and talking to you

Maeve: any thing else

Matt: saying your cute

Maeve: thx  
************************

(chris walks by and stop)

Christy: hmm? maeve and matt? not me? or ana and jami or ryan well ryan lov

Ryan: what bout me?

Christy: nvm

Ryan: no what

Christy: i was looking at maeve and matt

Ryan: more like spying to me -_-"

Christy: ok spying

Ryan: so what bout them

Christy: instead of me and rex, they could kiss and see what happen

Ryan: still thinking bout it arint ya?

Christy: si

Ana: thinking bout what

Christy: ugh i leaving (walks away)

Ana: what did i say?

Christy: idk  
********************************

Maeve: uh srsly christy

Matt: what

Maeve: they were spying

Maett: christy is a spying type

Maeve: more or less ya

Matt: hmm

Maeve: ya she doesnt look like that

Matt: never would have guessed

(looks at time)

Maeve: AAH I GONNA BE LATE

(runs to class)

Matt: woah ill say those girls are fast  
***********************************  
(at lunch)  
Christy: have ya seen the new girls?

Maeve: yes i was in the same class?

Christy: not ya! ryan and ana and destiny

Destiny: no?

Ryan: what new girls?

Ana: i thought it was a guy?

Christy: its a 3 girls name savannah, casy, and the other one

Maeve: ya the um silver cat um (says name)

Christy: ya her

Ana, Ryan, Destiny: OH

Christy: ya oh

Ryan: i thought you werent gonna sit with us today?

Christy: tomorrow

Ryan: but you sai

Christy: i know what i said so shut up

Ryan: o k

Savvy: hey christy

Christy: what ya want?

Ryan: who he?

Christy: this is savanah one of the new girls

Savvy: am a girl

Destiny: hi i destiny

Ana: i ana

Ryan: i ryan dont get me mad OR ILL CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG

Savvy: strong temper you got there, same go with me

Christy: hm?

Savvy: so since i am new here i'am alrdy at the top of the food chain

Ana: hmm sure?

Savvy: hm? what?

Christy: um (gets up and move to another table)

Ryan: and there she goes

Savvy: you dont believe me dont ya? destiny do you believe me?

Maeve: what

Savvy: ill show you girls that i gonna be more popular then all of you combine

Destiny: wow ya

Christy: um do ya think jackson is weird?

(boys talking at table)

Christy: matt

Matt: shhhh

Christy: um o look maeve is kissing miclulu

Matt: what

Christy: lol ok are the new girls weird to ya?

Matt: kinda think of it yes and miclulu?

Christy: idk first thang came to mine

matt: MICLULU?

Christy: nvm

(goes to destiny an asked her this)

Christy: are ya scared of the new girls?

Destiny: ya idk why but yes they are scarry

Christy: k

Destiny: you can be so weird at times

Christy: ya but i am not the weirdest

Destiny: well you ar

Maeve: i am a teenage pink owl eatting a tunAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH sandwich

Ryan: WRONG TIMMING MAEVE

Maeve: what its gooood eatin

Destiny: eh ill take it back

Christy: ty  
*********************************************************************  
(matt on football team)

Maeve: congrats for making the team

Matt: thxzzzzzz

Rex: did ya saw me i was like GRRRR and they were like WOAH?

Christy: yup i saw ya lol

Matt: so ti (falls over and sleeps)

Rex: ok he's out cold now

Maeve: aww he so cute when he sleeps

Christy: lol believe it or not but ya can be enetertained by just watching a baby sleep for hours

Maeve: COOOL

Rex: lol christy were you come up with this stuff?

Maeve: lol i like that one

Rex: k um tell me another crazy fact

Christy: um lets see o did you know that the lemon contains more sugur then strawberries

Rex: really?

Christy: yup

Maeve: STRAWBERRIES ICHEEEEEEEEEEEEEGOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Christy: shouldnt have said strawberries -_-  
****************************************  
(at ryans house)  
************************************************  
(in forest)

Ryan: so the antidout will be done tomorrow?

Christy: yes so dont speak of it, i dont want any whoo to know

Ryan: k bu?

Christy: ryan

Ryan: sry ill no speak of it  
*********************************************

Ana: were are we going? (following christy with rex, ryan, matt, jami, maeve, and destiny)

Christy: its a short cut to the movie theater

Rex: i kinda afraid

Christy: (stop and turns) why? (evey one stops)

Rex: cause of ryan

Ryan: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? (looks at rex with red eyes and fangs)

Maeve: i can see why

Ryan: (ryan jumps in trees)

Matt: o k she um

Destiny: HOW MUCH LONGER?

Christy: if we dont talk we will be there by now

Destiny: REALLY???

Christy: yes (walks) follow -_-"

jami: were ryan?

Christy: in the trees so shhhhhhhhhhhh

jami: k?

Ryan: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (jumps out of trees in front of rex and christy)

Christy: o there she is?

Rex: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (runs)

Christy: ryan -_-"

Ryan: THATS HOW YOU GET THERE!!! LOL

Christy: behave

Ryan: i am (turns into kitten)

Christy: what the?

Ryan: (turns back into goat) nvm

Destiny: can we go i getting um ya?

Matt: um why rex so scared of ryan?

Ryan: do you want to know (goes into matt face)

Matt: not any.... more ( scared vioce)

Ryan: that what i thought

Christy: ryan -_-"

Maeve: whaaaaa?

Ryan: i better go get rex

Christy: why cause ya love him?

Ryan: o heck no

Christy: hmm the only reason he ran was ya scared him, ya know?

Ryan: hmm ya? ( run for rex) I GONNA KILL YOU REX

Destiny: um why ryan upsests with rex?

Christy: shes not she just love to kill him

Maeve: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Matt: um you know why we even in the woods if we not getting anywere?

Christy: i think running is faster then walking

Ana: YA ME TOO CAN WE GO, THERES LIKE OWLS IN THE WOOD THAT CAN CLAW YOUR FACE OFF!!!

Maeve: i'ma owl

Ana: yes but your pink

Maeve: so?

Ana: and you got a bow in your feathers top

Maeve: you have said enough

Christy: just try to catch up

Destiny, Matt, Jami, Ana,: wait what?

Christy: (jumps and runs across the trees)

Ana: woah

Destiny: um lets go

Matt: k

(all runs or hops or tries to catch up)

( AT movie theter)

Ryan: hmm we got here on time but it is the same time if we took a car!!!

Christy: we got exsresise and we didnt make more polution

Ryan: grrrr

Christy: any whoo ill get popcorn

Ana: mmmmmmmm I LOVE POPCORN

Ryan: ME TOOO

Christy: o k? how much popcorn should we get?

Maeve: um ill eat one small

Ana: ya mee to small plz

Matt: ill take a small

Christy: ok so evey one a small

Rex: i can share with you if you like?

Christy: uh (shocked) sure thats will save us some money eh (o boy) -_-"

Destiny: um k?

Christy: o k like wait let me think (wispers) ok ana, jami, matt, maeve, ryan and destiny, and me and rex so 1 2 3 4 5 6,

Jami: what movie we gonna watch?

Christy: 6 popcorns o um idk?

Matt: thats great! we dont even know what movie we gonna watch!

Christy: shut up

Ana: ummm i want to see the JUMPING UNICORNS, its bout CARS

Christy: ya i dont think so

Ryan: o heck no i dont want to watch that

Jami: um what bout? hmm ( scanes movie playing ) um?

Destiny: what bout new moon?

Christy: hmm sound fine

Destiny: ya it has vapires, ryan?

Ryan: WHAT, o ya i seen it twice it was aawesome

Rex: i seen the other one and i read the book twilight

Maeve: hmm fine ill go i have no interest in it

Matt: i do. come on maeve you can sit next to me?

Maeve: SURE i mean its cool bro ya

Ana: uh OK COME ON LETS GET TICKETS!!!!!!!! (while jumping)

Ryan: ok rex get tickets

Rex: why me?

Ryan: cause AIRN'T YA A GENTLEMEN (doing a crazy weair face + voice)

Rex: uh oh k? ryan stop plz

Ryan: sure thing GRRR

Rex: AH

Christy: RYAN

Ryan: oh he starrted it

Christy: by doing what?

Ryan: hmm

Christy: rex ill get the tickets,

Rex: um you dont got money (hear hands $86) 

Christy: thanks and ryan dont kill him

Maeve: if she tries ill kill her!!!

Ryan: aww fine

Christy: when i get back no blood on the floor plz, they like childs

Destiny: i cant believe that tickets are $10

Jami: i know

(christy walks up to desk)

Cleark: yes?

Christy: um 8 kids ticks to new moon

cleark: kids? um o k? that will be $40

Christy: k here (hands $)

cleark: ty here you go

Christy: hmm thx (walks to gang)

Rex: were is my change

Christy: here (hands $46) here ya go all ya ticks (hand tickets)

Rex: whats this?

Christy: ya change?

Rex: hmm? shouldnt it be $6?

Christy: i got kids tickets

Rex: christy

Christy: hey ya save $40

Ana: POPCORN

Christy: ok?

(all walks through door and at desk were food are)

Clear: ya what can i get you?

Christy: um 4 medium popcorns

claerk: k any drinks?

Christy: doesnt it come wih drinks?

cleark: sure thing

Christy: thx

claerk: any thing else?

Christy: no but cant ya pay for them for me? plz?

cleark: um sure thing

Christy: ty i owe ya big time

Cleark: no problamo

Rex: what the?

(waits )

Rex: uh? 4?

Matt: wait shouldnt you get 8 smalls?

Christy: we can share

Ryan: -_- k

Ana: SHARING IS NICE SHARING ISNT A MICE

Maeve: MICE WERE WERE WERE

Ryan: MAEVE

Maeve : wha? 

cleark: here your popcorns and drinks

Christy: thx (turns around)

Ryan: ill take mine and destiny

Destiny: k guess we sharring?

Jami: ill take mines and ana's

Ana: oh COOL ty and k I CANT WAIT TO SEE IT (jumping up and down)

Ryan: woAH Uh ANa Stop PlZ?

Ana: K (stoped jumping)

Christy: here ya too share

Maeve: k

Matt: tats sound cool

Maeve: ya!

Christy: k here ya go (give every one drinks and popcorn)

Rex: wait were mine?

Christy: here i got it

Rex: k its better then sharing with ryan

Ryan: WHAT YA SAID YETI?

Rex: nothin

Christy: ryan

Ryan: THAT WHAT I THOUGHT!!!!

person: excuse me can you quite it down miss?

Ana: HAHAHAHAHA

Ryan: what

Christy: lets go troops

Matt: uh troops?

Rex: idk man

Christy: ya k?

(all follows christy and ryan)

Ryan: were is it?

Christy: um right here (goes in theater)  
******************************  
sit like tis: maeve, matt, rex, christy, ryan, destiny, ana, jami

Ryan: i love popcorn

Ana: ya me to excpecly buttery

Christy: eh i kinda sick of popcorn

Matt: why?

Christy: me and me dad eat it all the time

Maeve: but this is theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeter popcorn

Christy: yes more yummy!

(watch movie)

Ryan: hey c.g

Christy: what?

Ryan: looks it ya (wolf on screen)

Ana: lol it ya

Rex: ??? uh?

Christy: shut up

Ryan: lol

Maeve: she riiiight

Jami: SHHHHH

Christy: i a heck hound not a wolf -_- shhh

Rex: ya a heck hound?

Christy: o uh in drawings

Rex: OH whats that?

Christy: drawings?

Rex: no heck hounds

Christy: -_- watch the movie  
*******************************  
(next morning in christy's house)

(ring ring ring)

Rex: come on pick up come on

John (Christy’s dad): YES?

Rex: uh is this christy's house?

John: YES

Rex: can i talk to her?

John: YES

Rex: k

John: YES

Rex: um are you only gonna say yes?

John: uh YES

Rex: ill call back later

John: YES (looks at tv, they at funneal)

Rex: k bye?

John: cant believe i have to arange a funneral for her

Rex: what ya said!

John: she dead! that why we have to arange a funneral

Rex: sir are you saying that christy is dead?

John YES

Rex: what wait how she died?

John: MAGIC BOX!

Rex: magic box?

John: yes it told me to say that to you

Rex: o k? is this "magic box" talking

John: YES

Rex: its a tv -_-

John: YES BYE (hangs up)

Rex: WAIT ugh he hanged up, hmm

(shows rex calling christy's friends)

Rex: (on phone) hey ana if ya get this message tell christy to call me back um thx (says that to destiny, maeve)

Rex: (on phone) yo matt ya there? guess not, (looks at lists he made of christy's friends) umm Noah? k (calls Noah) its ringing (ring)

Noah: yo?

Rex: Noah?

Noah: ya who this?

Rex: rex ya know christy right?

Noah: rex hmm dont know a rex bye

Rex: WAIT NOAH NO

(Noah hangs up)

Rex: ugh lets seeee um? (looks at lasts one) O MY DOG (calls last one on lists)

Rex: hello?

Rex: hey ryan

Ryan: rex?

Rex: ya um do you know were christy is?

(in backround)

Christy: rex? what ya mean rex who on phone

(on phone)  
Ryan: christy shhhhhhh, ya she here what do you want?

Rex: can i talk to her?

Ryan: hmm why

Rex: ryan plz can i talk to her?

Ryan: ...

Rex: ryan!

Ryan: fine here (hands phone to christy)

Rex: christy

Christy: rex!

Rex: hey

(in backround)  
Ryan: what he want?

(on phone)  
Christy: shhhhhh, hey why didnt ya call me cell?

Rex ....

Christy: rex ya there? rex?

Rex: ....

Christy: rex?

Rex: ya i hear

Christy: so what ya want?

Rex: um uh ( o gosh why did i call?)

Christy: rex?

Rex: what?

(in backroundd)  
Ryan: ya wasting my minutes!

(on phone)  
Christy: ya phone have free minutes

Ryan: .....

Rex: uh o um were are you?

Christy: o in the woods

Rex: good wait what?

Christy: we in woods?

Rex: why?

Christy: cause

Rex: .... k?

(in backround)

Ryan: what did he call for?

(on phone)  
Christy: idk, rex why ya called?

Rex: cause when i called ya house

Christy: ya called me casa?

Rex: ya?

Christy: -_-" why?

Rex: uh, i think we have a bad connection i gtg bye

Christy: rex we dont

Rex: BYE (hangs up)

Christy: of course (hands cell to ryan)

Ryan: what was his problem?

Christy: uh o um idk (while ryan says christy a millon time she thinks, did he call to check up on me? did he worried i was gone all day? does he lo)

Ryan: CHIRSTY

Christy: huh what?

Ryan: can we get back to this

Christy: right forgot we were making a fort

Ryan: you forget evey thing when you with rex -_-

Christy: what ya said? (with a saw on her tail)

Ryan: nothin

Christy: hmm

Ryan: so

Christy: what?

Ryan: i think ya sick

Christy: what heck not

Ryan: ya the heck are

Christy: then what

Ryan: you coming down with love sick

Christy: uh shut up (throws saw at ryan)

Ryan: LOL ow?

Christy: -_-”

Ryan: so long ago we met ya sister

Christy: uh what bout her?

Ryan: we been friends for years? why havent you told me bout her?

Christy; cause evey one like her better

Ryan: oh

Christy: hmm well when we were kids we ruled the school

Ryan: ya? what wrong with that?

Christy: then one day

Ryan: OOOOOOO THE DAY?

(long ago 5th grade)

Heather: omz its zuko?

Christy: ya,

(zuko walks over)

(back to relighty)

Ryan: who zuko?

Christy: he was the "dream boy" for are school

Ryan: oh and you both like him?

Christy: every one did even some boys

Ryan: what the heck? whats wrong with your school?

Christy: well me and heather made a promise that we only can date if they got a twin or one of us dont love him

Ryan: ok? back to story

Christy: k well

(back to story)

Zuko: hey ladies

Christy, Heather: hey zuko

Zuko: i was wondering if you like to go out sometimes

(back to relightey)

Ryan: what grade was this?

Christy: 5th

Ryan: you girls dating in 5th grade?

Christy: whats wrong bout dating? nothing srsly?

Ryan: hmm carry on

(to story)

Christy: o um no thx we made a promise

Zuko: o thats cool i understand

Heather: wait zuko! Chrisy i think he was talking to me

(back to relighty)

Christy: then heather said sure and i never seen her

Ryan: AGAIN?

Christy: no often,

Ryan: o

Christy: she was out partying or out on dates

Ryan: o and now shes a model

Christy: hmm ya i think we should go

Ryan: christy?

(christy turns into a heck hound and runs home)

Ryan: christy?  
***************************************  
( at the mall)

Rex: why we here again?

Ryan: to pick up costums

Rex: for?

Ryan: the pl-

Ana: THE PLAY I'M GONNA STAR IN! ITS GONA BE AWESOME!!!

Christy: of course but WHY I HAVE TO COME?

Ana: cause we are bests buds and i need all your opinion

Ryan: and you didnt invite the other?

Ana: well i did but......  
*******************

(flash back)

Ana: sup destiny want to go to the mall?

Destiny: sry cant having a "mom day"

Ana: k good luck

(call matt)

Matt: ello?

Ana: wanna come to the mall with me?

Matt: um sry cant test tomorrow

Ana: o k il call maeve

Matt: k but sh

Ana: BYE

(calls maeve house)

Maeve's moMaeve: who is this?

Ana: im ana, maeve friend

Maeve's moMaeve: its Maeve and she not here let the darkness disapere

Ana: uh k? were is she?

Maeve's moMaeve: with matt studing for the test

Ana: oh ok bye

(call rex)

Rex: eh hey?

Ana: REX YOU MUST COME TO THE MALL WITH US,

Rex: uh why

Ana: uh cause.... CHRISTY NEEDS YOU?

Rex: o k? sure ill be there

Ana: cool ill pick you up at 6 bye

(hangs up)

(call christy)

Ana: christy you gotta come to the mall

Christy: why i dont like the mall?

Ana: ya but rex is gonna be there

Christy: and?

Ana: um i think he wants you here!!!

Christy: o ill be there

Ana: K ILL BE PICKING YOU UP AT 6

(hangs up)

Christy: what no good bye?

Ryan: who that?

Christy: ya going to the mall

Ryan: k i got nothen else better to do

Christy: ya

Ryan: i should pick up food for my vodo dolls

Christy: really? what do they eat?

Ryan: stuff

Christy: i dont want to hear it  
***********************************************  
(back to mall)

Christy, Ryan, Rex: she tricked us -_-"

Ana: teckenly not ryan she followed christy

Ryan: i need some frog guts

Rex: WHAT THE HECK!!!

Ryan: ill be at the potion motion store

Christy: k

re; wat wat wat wta wtat

Christy: parently her vodo dolls eat frog guts

Rex: her vodo dolls eat???

Ana: hmm ill be at the dress store

Christy: what are ya in the play?

Ana: a flower

Christy: a flower?

Ana: princess!

Christy: of course

Rex: who's your knight? the rain?

Christy: uh?

Ana: no

Rex: dont you get it rain flower rain falls on flower at knight!! knight

Christy: ya i get but no, keep practuring romeo

Ana: ya

Rex: aww

Christy: hmm ill be at the pet shop (walks)

Ana: k ill be in the dress shop (walks)

Rex: uh dont leave me here alone (walks to christy)

Christy: its strange

Rex: uh what is?

Christy: that she all tricked us to come and we all went to differnt stores

Rex: well i followed you

Christy: yes but still

Rex: hmm ya

Christy: um are you still dating hailey?

Rex: o um no she dumped me a couple of weeks ago

Christy: o why?

Rex: um cause she thought i spend to much time with you girls

Christy: thats not fair?

Rex: i know right so she dumped me

Christy: no you dumped her

Rex: uh

Christy: what hey i know stuff that alot of lps's wont think i know

Rex: o and yes i dumped her

Christy: k look a bunny

(shows bunny then rex)

Rex: aww (looks at christy as she looking at the bunny [ christy eyes are black] )

Christy: so cute

Rex: what the

Christy: (christy eyes back to normal) what?

Rex: o um nothen

Christy: hmm k?

(at school at lunch)

Christy: are ya going to teen center this fri?

Maeve: i think so?

Ryan: ya um(still)

Ana: aww

Christy: what ana?

Ana: my lunch

Christy: uh

Destiny: what bout it?

Christy: is that chicken

Ana: (eats some) EK

Christy: what?

Ana: its shrip bannans

Christy: what?

Ana: its shrimp bananahs flavored chicken

Maeve: o k?

(looks at ryan)

Christy: hey ry

Ryan: ....

Christy: yo ryan

Ryan: ....

Christy: what wrong is ya head in the clouds?

Ryan: did you ever noticed that finch is cute

Christy: ya isnt he

Destiny: uh?

Maeve: what?

Ryan: he soooo cute i think i love him

Christy: he very nice

Ana: uh ryan?

Ryan: what?!?

Ana: you like finch?

Ryan: did i said that out loud? eh

Christy,Destiny, Maeve,: YES

Ryan: oopsys eh

Maeve: ya ryan and finch sitting in a treeb k.i..s.s.m.a.t.t.

Ryan: what?

Christy: uh k i s s ma tt?

Ryan: maeve!

Christy: kiss matt wha the heck?

Ana: SHRIP BANNAHS

Maeve: YAA

Destiny: can this day get any stranger?

Christy: yes (eyes turn black)

Destiny: congratz christy just prooved me wrong, with her black demon eyes

Ryan: well lunch is over

Christy: o i love day one's

Ryan: and i love to be early for U.A

Christy: what we got?

Destiny: we 3 got art

Maeve: i got corus

Christy: what?

Maeve: music

Christy: o

Ryan: uh? nvm

Christy: k lets go

Matt: i have gym wih rex

Christy: why ya telling us this?

Matt: because

Maeve: i wanted to know

Destiny: i going (leave with ry)

Christy: cya (runs to catch up)  
'**********************************

(in christy's room)

Christy: ryan what should i wear?

Ryan: hmm idk?

Christy:um hand me the red collar

Ryan: k um lets see (hands collar)

Christy: thx

Ryan: hey idk what in style?

Christy: hmm this isnt right?

Ryan: if you weared the blue glass it would be great right?

Christy: RYAN YOUR A GENIUS!!!

Ryan: um ya

Christy: k lets go

Ryan: go were?

Christy: to the salon doh

Ryan: o k why?

Christy: remember what happen a week ago

(shows flast back)

Christy: ryan were are my blue glasses?

Ryan: oops um i put it in my potion

Christy: YOU DID WHAT NOW?

(shows relity)

Ryan: LOL sry

Christy: its cool, but they were a specal kind

Ryan: and?

Christy: only the salon makes them

Ryan: the salon make clothings?

Christy: this one does

Ryan: ok but wwhat am i going to do?

Christy: dye your fur? um go blonde? and more bad girl look

Ryan: hmm that could work but

Christy: but what?

Ryan: my parents wont allow me too

Christy: ryan you live here! my dad is your parent kinda?

Ryan: is it ok with him?

Christy: heck ya come on i know the owner so its totaly free

Ryan: sweet

Christy: come on (goes down stairs with red collor on and with ryan's blue collor in hand)

dad: hey what ya up too?

Christy: can ryan dye her fur?

dad: sure but i not paying

Christy: k come on ryan

Ryan: k i call shot gun

Christy: fine

(jumps in christy car chris driving)

(ARIVES)

Princess: hola me hon ey who this?

Christy: ryan meet princess

Ryan: princess purrs!

Princess: doh me hon i own this salon

Ryan: wow

Christy: princess um we like a make over

Princess: o yes! well what do you want us to do?

Christy: the surprise gift for ryan and a make over for me

Princess: alright! well what occasion is tis may i ask?

Christy: teen center

Princess: and it is?

Ryan: the whole 7th and 8th go there to parta

Princess: lol o ok k hmm presioses come her my darling

Precious: yes how may i help you?

Princess: they going to a party. um when is it?

Christy: tonight

Princess: tonight? and we need them to look gorgeis

Precious: yes

Princess: presesios take ryan here and well you know

Precious: k come here ryan you'll be first

Ryan: um ok?

Princess: christy come here (go into another room)

Christy: k cya ry (follows)

Precious: k sit here

Ryan: k?

Precious: what kind of look you want?

Ryan: hmm i like death

Precious: so um emo punk that idea

Ryan: and tom boy and ya

Precious: hmmmmmmmmm mta OK lets see (does every thing)

Precious: k sit in that hair dryer

Ryan: k (says to self: what the heck?, and goes in chair)  
______________________________________

Christy: k how i look princess?

Princess: dear you are look like a goddes from heaven

Christy: lol thx..... were a mirror?

Princess: here (shows)

Christy: omg ty i look so pretty

Princess: cause you are hmm the outfit is off? brb

Christy: o k wait ryan broke my blue sun glasses 

Princess: Oh ok ill brb with the outfit  
Christy: k

(she leave and come back with outfit)

Princess: here try this on (its a scarf)

Christy: k

Princess: that looks adorable

Christy: thx um were's ryan?

Princess: o follow me

(follows)

Princess: here

Precious: done you may sit up

Ryan: what i look like?

Christy: you look amazing

Ryan: thx... (turns to look) christy you look not dirty

Christy: lol ty

Princess: hmm

Christy, Ryan: what

Princess: the needs something else, its isnt right

Ryan: well my collar is staying

Princess: brb ill get you a bow! 

Ryan: bow? No way i wearing one! 

Christy: lol come here

Ryan: k

(goes to full mirror)

Ryan: wow i look like a punk gurl

Christy: ya but if feels like it need something?

Ryan: christy i love this look

Princess: found it here (puts death bow on)

Ryan: WOAH what is this?

Princess: its called the death bow

Ryan: nice thx so much

Princess: np

Christy: how can we repay you to?

Princess: being here is enough

Christy: thx

Ryan: wait why is every thing free for christy?

Princess: cause she is my niece

Ryan: what PRINCESS PURRS IS YOUR AUNT?!?

Christy: yup

Princess: christy's mom is my sister

Ryan: o was she nice

Princess: lol of course she was, she was as buaetifull as you too

Christy, Ryan: aww thx  
Princess: well you better get going

Christy: yup

Ryan: k i look GOOD

Christy: lol yes yes ya do

Princess: here you go

Christy: whats this?

Princess: if your friends want to dye hair here use these purrducts

Christy: k ty

Princess: bye love

Christy: bye love ya and thx (hugs princess)

Ryan: cya thx for evey thin

(goes to car and drive home)  
____________________  
(going up stairs)

dad: hey who are you 2?

Christy: dad its me christy

dad: o you look nice

Ryan: is that a sludge hammer in your hand?!?

dad: YES i was gonna hit you 2 to make you past out!

Christy: sounds nice -_-"

Ryan: ill be up stairs (goes up stairs)

Christy: hmm (follows)  
____________________  
( in christy's room)

Christy: maeve why you in me room?

Maeve: you dad let me in

Ryan: and why you in christy's room?

Maeve: i like the mirrow o.O

Ryan: and?

Maeve: I LOVE PIES

Christy: very nice

Maeve: were's matt

Christy: do ya need help?

Maeve: YES WERE MATT?

Christy: i mean for the teen center!

Maeve: o yes?

Ryan: whats in this bag (looking through the bag the princess gave to christy)

Christy: hair dyeing stuff

Maeve: I WANT TO DYE MY HAIR!!!!!!!!

Christy, Ryan: uh?

Maeve: well actullay it called feathers but HAIR!!!!

Christy: ok? lets see what color? ah white

Maeve: not all white i still want to be pink too

Christy: o k?

Maeve: nvm i changed my mind dont dye my feathers

Christy: k?

Ryan: O is this the haloween one?

Christy: i think so

Ryan: strange bout a week ago was thanksgiving o how was your?

Maeve: yummyful!!

Ryan: cool christy?

Christy: what?

Ryan: how what yours?

Christy: mine what

Ryan: thanksgiving

Christy: when?

Ryan: a week ago?

Christy: o we just watch tv and eat popcorn

Ryan: WEHAT!?!? YOU DONT FEAST ON FOOD WHAT

Christy: chill

Maeve: feast on blooood

Christy: hmm o ok? wait where were you on thanksgiving?

Ryan: at me parents house

Christy: o ok

Ryan: any way why is it the haloween teen center?

Christy: hmm idk its december

Ryan: nvm

Maeve: WE GO BACKWARDS

Christy: then wont it be happy new years

Maeve: WHY YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT!!!!!

Christy: hmm what should i dress up?

Maeve: o o o o o o ME ME ME Me ME ME ME ME ME ME ME

Christy: yes ms. springfield

Maeve: ryan should dress up as the devil and you a godess

Christy, Ryan: OH HECK NO

Ryan: i gonna be a vampire

Christy: hmm ill be a demon

Ryan: NO YOU ANGEL

Christy: why?

Ryan: ill pay ya $50 bucks

Christy: hmm k ill dress up as one

Ryan: yes

Maeve: mcdonalds

Christy: wha?

Ryan: hmm o k?

Maeve: o remember what rex did long time ago before we hanged out with him?

Christy: lol ya

Ryan: um OH is the game on LOL

All: LOL

(flash back)

(maeve christy and ryan in tv room of teen center on benie bags)

(rex in door way)

Christy: why we watching icarly?

Ryan: because i have the clicker

Christy: hmm ok

Rex: is the cetics on?

(evey one looks at him)

Rex: um no k (walks away)

(back to rel;ighty)

ALL: LOL

Ryan: he so funny

Christy: yes he is

(downstairs)  
dad: NOOOOOOOO DARN YOU TV (trows remote at tv)

Ryan: what the heck is your dad doing?

Christy: hmm idk

Maeve: OW poor tv

Christy, Ryan: uh?

Ryan: any way i think i have a vamp costume under my bed

Christy: um ok?

Ryan: brb (goes to room)

Maeve: WE NEED WINGS FOR YOU CHRISTY!!!

Christy: hmm ok me cloths in th-

(maeve goes to droor and thows everything out)

Christy: nvm

Maeve: FOUND IT here try it on

Christy: hmm (puts on)

Maeve: aww put the halo on (puts on christy)

(ryan comes in with her stom on and sees christy)

Ryan: LOL O MY GOSH LOL CHRISTY LOL YOU LOL LOOK LOL LOL LOL

Christy: shut up you still owe me $50

Ryan: lol... eh eh..... oh?

Christy: hmm what (looks at maeve)

Maeve: what am i gonna be?

Christy: hmm a witch

Ryan: ya that what you are

Maeve: so yoour going has your self?

Ryan: yes

Christy: i want to be my self but then i dont get me $50?

Ryan: true

Maeve: i have to go home now cya at teen center!

Ryan: um you too

Christy: wait meet us back here k

Maeve: ya k bye  
*************************************

(at school)

Christy: OH YA! ITS FRIDAY!!!

Ryan: lol yep

Destiny: hmm i cant go to the teen center tonight

Christy: aw to bad

Ryan: LOL CHRISTY LOL IS DRESSING UP AS AND ANGEL LOL

Destiny: o k?

Ryan: LOL

Christy: -_-"

Ryan: LOL

Maeve: o k well i hope we dont mess up like last time

Ryan: ya

(shows flash back)

[chris,ry, and maeve walks through door, a popular song on, then maeve looks down and pecks at the ants]

Christy:maeve dont srew up this time

Maeve: sry ANTS MMMMM TEA MMMM

Christy, Ryan: o k

(at teen center)

[show they walk in blah blah didnt mess up]  
*********************************  
(at the house)

Christy: hey were where you? (on coauch talking to ry as she walks in)

Ryan: eh idk

Christy: k

Rex: ok?

Christy: um hey rex?

Rex: hey

Christy: hmm

Rex: do you too do christmas? (at ry)

Ryan: ya

Rex: its like 2 weeks before it

Ryan: well i al rdy got my shopping done

Rex: christy doesnt like christmas does she?

Ryan: no she love chriastmas, and she do all her shopping some how in one day?

Rex: o k?

Ryan: hmm

Rex: christ christy christmas christymas wait since your b-day on oct. 31 is hers on christmas?

Ryan: yup

Rex: hmm k?

Dad: hello boby jorden and jorden boby (saying it while going to rest room)

Rex: uh  
Christy: dont ask

Rex: k?

Ryan: ill be in my room

Christy,Rex:k

Rex: so? (walks to christy and sit next to her)

Christy: so?

Rex: i heard (looks at tv) O MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?

Christy: auperatural

Rex: Wat uh can um w?

Christy: here you can change it

Rex: thx O GOSH UH

(phone rings)

Christy: brb

(picks up phone in kitchen)

Christy: this is pizza hut, how may i help you

mistory: um hello i calling for john gems i might had called the wrong #

Christy: o lol no ya didnt this is the Gems casa

mistory: ok who is this?

Christy: me Christy and who is this?

(ryan goes to rex)

Ryan: who is it?

mistory: this is emmit

Christy: emmit who?

Rex: who emmit?

Ryan: idk

Rex: why he called?

Christy: hold on, HUSH YA TOO

Ryan: grrr

Rex: k?

(shows mouth or emmit not saying anything)

(christy drops phone)

(phone on ground: hello, hello hello?)

Rex: what is it christy?

Ryan: C.G? why you droped the phone?

(christy picks up phone)

Emmit: hello do we have a bad connection?

Christy: no no oh no sry i was so surpise that i droped the phone

Emmit: lol didnt meant to shock you

Rex: who emmit? (asks ry)

Ryan: idk (to rex) C.G who is he?

Christy: ya me dad never said anything

Rex: dad? is emmit an old boy friend?

Ryan: (stairs at rex)

Rex: o k ok

Christy: wait your going to be here for christmas?

Rex: YES I CAN MEET HIM

Ryan: i think christy love emmit

Rex: WHAT

Christy: ya? omg ya? lol

Rex: she does not love him

Christy: lol well bye cya at christmas

Ryan: hmm

Christy: lol bye love ya too (hangs up phone)

Rex: OH MY GOSH SHE LOVES HIM RYAN

Ryan: stop screaming

Christy:(walks into living room) lol guess who called

Rex: emmit?

Christy: lol ya how you know?

Ryan: we can here you

Christy: ya he coming here for christmas

Rex: who is emmit your old boyfriend?

Ryan: rex!

Rex: what

Christy: lol no guys no he well

Ryan: what?

Christy: me bro.....................

Dad: (in rest room) who called

Christy: emmit ME BRO

Dad: o yes very good son

Christy: WHY DIDNT YA TOLD ME???

Dad: you didnt ask

Christy: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK IF I DIDNT EVEN KNOW IN THE FIRST PLACE  
********************************************  
episode: kisses of revenge

(at school sees ry chris and rex walking by)

Hailey: omg that little bisket, ugh

Savannah: hey look at her

Friends: lol

Hailey: savannah, you so small i have to watch my step cause i might step on you

Savannah: your the small one your not even on the top TEN populars list of the month!

Hailey: what its out?

Savannah: lol omd she so stewpaid, come on girls

Oliva: lol see newbie you dont want to end up like her

Friend: lol k

Savannah: she so pathedic

Hailey: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR were the girls section (walks away to stand of newspaper)

(picks up list and looks)

Hailey: OMG I NOT ON HERE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Middle School Populare List 

Girls:  
1) Christy Gems  
2) Ryan Death  
3) Savannah Kiss  
4) Olvia Dayz  
5) Macyala tilons  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Savannah: catch ya later LOSER

Hailey: I GONNA GET YA BACK SAVANNAH

Friend: ya how after rex dumped you, you no populare

Savannah: good one newbie

Olivia: i bet she forgot what POPULARE means anymore

all: LOL (walks away

Hailey: CHRISTY AND RYAN WATCH OUT! (sees rex ry cg walks to stand, while she walks away)  
_____________________________________

Rex: o look the populare list is here

Christy: the what list?

Rex: populare list (grabs boy)

Christy: i didnt knew we had one?

Ryan: what give me that romeo

Rex: HEY

Ryan: what the heck is this?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
boys populare list  
1) Rex Barky  
2) Jack Neos  
3) Blake hio  
4) Matt the Shark  
5) Parry the Platapus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christy: what

Ryan: why is perry the platapus on here?

Christy: uh? idk i didnt even knew we had one

Rex: give me that (grams) o ya

Christy: why perry on there?

Rex: its a uh... i dont know?

Ryan: hmm k?

Christy: am i on there?

Rex: lol girls this is the boys list your is um (looks) here (gives to christy)

Ryan: i wanna see (gabs list)

Christy: hey!

Ryan: O COOL

Christy: what

r: I NUMBER 2

Christy: am i on there?

Ryan: heck ya

Christy: omg i the popularist?

Ryan: lol C.G i dont think populerist is a word

Christy: shut up

Rex: so you too didnt even knew there a list

Christy: eh nope

Ryan: are you on the boys list

Rex: uh didnt you look at it

Ryan: ya but when i read the name "rex" i just read blah blah blah blah

Rex: -_-"

Christy: guys i gtg

Rex: why?

Ryan: uh what

Christy: um i reading bout the legendnary clan

Ryan: what?

Christy: its real i telling ya

Rex: o k

Christy: i gonna be in the clan, we all are

Ryan: ok what they do?

Christy: they fight and kill stuff

Ryan: O YA SIGN ME UP!

Rex: WHAT kill? me in it what!

Christy: chillax idk how to get in it yet but i;ll learn how

Rex: you dont know if they even real christy

Christy: :P bye cya (walks away)

(ry and rex looks at each other)

Rex: CHRISTY WAIT UP

Ryan: hmph

(both runs to christy)  
*******************************  
(at christy's car)

Christy: what

Rex: wait

Christy: ya what

Ryan, Rex: dont leave me here with her!

Rex: i not a girl!

Ryan: to me you are

Christy: ugh fine jump in, you both cant distuerb me while at me casa

Rex: k

Ryan: why he got shot gun?

Rex: cuz your to slow

Ryan: christy!

Christy: ya too jump in and be quite  
...  
************************************  
(at christy and ry casa)

Christy: upstairs

(goes up stairs and in casa)

dad: son!

Rex: i not your son

dad: oh here (gives a broom)

Rex: what the i not here to clean up

dad: yes you are

Ryan: LOL OH MY GOSH LOL

Christy: come on rex

Rex: but i gotta

Christy: ya too follow

(goes up stairs)

Christy: now hush! ( goes and read bout clan)

( ry and rex looks at each other)

Rex: um now what

Christy: ya too in ryans room

Rex: but

Christy: go

Rex: sheesh!

(goes to ry room)

Rex: so?

Christy: HUSH i told ya too to dont talk

Ryan: hmph (press buttton)

Rex: what did that do?

Ryan: lets just say christy cant here us

Rex: uh k? (5 sec later) you got no mirrows

Ryan: uh ya so?

Rex: well christy got at least 2, and you got non?

Ryan: i got this one

Rex: ya but that attach to the dresser stand make up kit thing

Ryan: fyi its callede a desk

Rex: ya that

Ryan: hmm (goes to her books)

(3 sec later)

Rex: um ryan have ya ever noticed christy's eyes change

(ry looks up and stairs at rex)

Ryan: um how?

Rex: nvm you prob think i'm crazy

Ryan: no how? romeo how?

Rex: well like color wise

Ryan: and her eyes was what color?

Rex: um black

Ryan: dangit christy,

Rex: what?

Ryan: nvm when did you say her eyes changed?

Rex: couple of weeks ago, when we where at the mall

Ryan: what were you doing at that time?

Rex: we were looking at the pets, she was looking at the gray bunny (shows flash back)

Ryan: STAY (runs to christy, c.g looking into mirrow)

Christy: what i told you to not bother me!

Ryan: rex saw

Christy: saw what?

Ryan: i told you to hunt

Christy: saw what

Ryan: your eyes

Christy: every whoo sees me eyes

Ryan: NOT WHEN THEY BLACK

Christy: what?

(shows rex in ry room looking at the girls, he cant here them)

Rex: what the? (looks at mirrow behing ry,c.g)

(show ry and christy talking)

Rex: ryan isnt showing up in the..... mirrow?

(show back to c.g ry)

Christy: why dont you hunt for me?

Ryan: you should handle hunting

Christy: no i always give in, there cute little faces

Ryan: ok? you hunt for forest animals like rabbits, foes and blah blah?

Christy: ya, but idk what blah blah means? lol

Ryan: lol

(ry walks back to room)

Christy: wait

Ryan: (turns back) ya?

Christy: look what i found? [ The legendary clan has 5 conrades, anchent history states they looking for more around the world. The leader (name) is over 100 years old. wonder were he is?]

Ryan: cool who the members?

Christy: idk what conrads mean?

Ryan: it means members

Christy: o let me look it up (looks up)

Ryan: o there

Christy: k

Ryan: truman, jose, aeron, cody and chikao as the leader,

Christy: what they mean?

Ryan: truman means faithful, um jose means god will increase

Christy: k?

Ryan: aeron is the goddess of war, 

Christy: i thought athena was godess of war

Ryan: she is. aeron origin is welsh, and athena is greek

Christy: what the heck is a origin?

Ryan: its were it comes from

Christy: so like jo origin is john?

Ryan: no its um

Christy: nvm UH why the heck is cody one and all the rest is like old names

Ryan: hmm cody mean is Descendant Of Oda

Christy: who the heck is Oda?

Ryan: idk?

Christy: k what chikao means?

Ryan: chikao means clever and wise

Christy: isnt rex still in ya room?

(looks )

Ryan: yes brb

Christy: k k

(ry goes to her room)

Rex: what were you doing?

Ryan: nothing

Rex: uh ok? can get out of here?

Ryan: um get out!

Rex: k? (walks out)

Christy: guess thats all the research for tonight.

___________________________________________________________

THE JOE ROUT

Narrator:  
(who loves who?)

(in class)

ms: we have a new student

joe: hey my name is joe

ms: joe sit next to christy

(sits)

joe: they call me the love matcher

Christy: who they ya imaganary friends?

joe: hmm no

Christy: then why did ya had to think?

joe: mmm?

Christy: that what i thought  
***********************************  
(at lunch)  
Christy: have ya seen the new guy?

Maeve: yes i was in the same class?

Christy: not ya ryan and ana and destiny

Destiny: no?

Ryan: what new girl?

Ana: i thought it was a guy?

Christy: its a guy name joe k

Beebee,Ryan,Destiny: OH

Christy: ya oh

Ryan: i thought you werent gonna sit with us today?

Christy: tomorrow

Ryan: but you sai

Christy: i know what i said so shut up

Ryan: o k

Joe: hey christy

Christy: what ya want?

Ryan: who he?

Christy: this is joe they new guy

Destiny: hi i destiny

Ana: i ana

Ryan: i ryan dont get me mad OR ILL CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG

joe: strong temper you got there

Christy: hm?

joe:e so (snapes fingure) do you like me ana?

Ana: um as a friend sure?

joe: um? what? ( what going on?)

Christy: um (gets up and move to another table)

Ryan: and there she goes

joe: Destinyi do you like me?

Maeve: what

(joe: snapes fingure)

Destiny: wow ya

Christy: um do ya think joe is weird?

(boys talking at table)

Christy: matt

Matt: shhhh

Christy: um o look maeve is kissing joe

Matt: what

Christy: lol ok is joe weird to ya?

Matt: kinda think of it yes and he not kissing any one

Christy: i know

(goes to destiny an asked her this)

Christy: do ya love joe?

Destiny: ya idk why but yes

(christy use draw magic on her which draws magic that has been used on someone and breaks it)

Christy: do you love joe

Destiny: no?

Christy: good ryan maeve ana come

Maeve: yes?

Christy: lets make magic charm

Ana: you only need 3 of us

Christy: ok? me ya and ryan

Maeve: HEY

Christy: ya eating

Maeve: true

(3 make charm necklace)

Christy: here destiny (put necklace on)

Destiny: whats this?

Christy: joe might be curse and have powers and this will protect ya from his powers

Destiny: ok thx

Christy: call him over k?

Destiny:yahoo joe where are you/

joe:(joe walks tord her) yes my dear

Destiny: want to go out on a date

joe: yes

Destiny: well consider your self dumped

joe: um but i use love magic on you!!!!

Christy: AH HAY YOU DO HAVE MAGiC

joe: what magic isnt real?

Christy: o yes it is

Maeve: i am a teenage pink owl eatting a tunAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH sandwich

Ryan: WRONG TIMMING maeve

Maeve: what its gooood eatin

Ana: ugh

joe: fine then GOOD BYE

(walks in hall way)

joe: rex love ryan, matt love christy, jami love destiny (snapes fingure)  
*********************************************************************  
(matt on football team)

Maeve: congrats for making the team

Matt: thxzzzzzz

Rex: um maeve were ryan?

Matt: ya and were christy?

Maeve: what?

Christy: why would ya even put musternd on ya deep friend pickels

Ryan: idk but this one kid does

Rex: O lOoK iTS

Matt: O LooKS ITS

Rex: RYAN

Matt: CHRISTY

Christy: what the heck?

Ryan: what did rex said?

Maeve: what no matt

(christy and ryan and maeve talking)

Christy: does matt like me or somethin?

Ryan: whats wrong with rex o right every thing

Christy: shut up

Maeve: lol i like that

Ryan: see maeve like it

Christy: ya what eve so were joe?

Maeve: o he was um uh i forgot?

Christy, Ryan: of course

Maeve: matt were joe

Matt: uh idk yaya

Christy: uh matt were joe

Matt: playing soccor

Christy: shoot joe trick them to like there enime

Ryan: matt is your enime?

Christy: no more like joe but he have to do for now

Maeve: what??? what the HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT going on sry

Ryan: dont say hoot

Maeve: k

Christy: joe prob think i dumb cause i cute and pretty

Ryan: what bout me?

Christy: he scared of ya?

Ryan: YA DARK STUFF RULES

Maeve: demon at ten o clock

Christy: what

Maeve: o sry christy forgot you were a demon heh um vamp

Ryan: excuse me dont you dare say vampire

Maeve: um death the kid something o clock

Ryan, Christy: what

Maeve: JOE

Christy: o

Maeve: cant we make 2 of those necklace for them (looks at the boys)

Christy: no only one can be made at a time so thats the only one

Ryan: what happen to briits friend's one

Maeve: ya funny story it sat on it and broke

Christy: lol it was funny

Ryan: how that suppose to be funny -_-"

Maeve: its an expretion

Ryan: right

Christy: knock it off u 2  
*****************************************  
(the next day)

Christy: hay joe we know ya messed with are friends so change them back

joe: if i say no?

Christy: will bet the answers out of ya

(poof)

(maeve turned in to knife)

Christy: AND I MEAD LITERAL

Ryan: YA

joe: mmmm BRIG IT O

(poof)

Christy: srsly

Ryan: were did he went

Christy: ryan try to kill me

Ryan: what

Christy: just do it

Ryan: ok (ryan tries to kill christy with maeve)

(poof)

Ryan: were the c g  
****************************

(in hall)  
(christy jumps from cyling rail thing)

joe: how you fine me

Christy: um luck or powers

joe: what

Christy: ya still dont get it do you?

joe: nope just i can make girls love me forever and ever

Christy: ya really not me type

joe: well why you hear?

Christy: well how ya turn them back to normal from liking ya to there self?

joe: well it easy you can use drain magic on them

Christy: but they might try to hug me if i get near them

joe: umm smarter then you look

Christy: back at ya ;)

joe: well i got a potion i would fight you for it but we cant really fight can we?

Christy: guess not

joe: hmm (looks away) hello?

*************************************  
(at ryans house)

Ryan: umm

Christy: so what is it?

Ryan: well i know its the anadoce to the love spell thing

Christy: so just have the boys drink it?

Ryan: but there is something in only when it is frozen will be same for them to eat

Christy: k and put in forever leaves

Ryan: ok but what would those do?

Christy: it means that the thing that the ice cube thing does will last forever

Ryan: o right yes i totaly for got

Christy: hmm ya and maybe make one for destiny

Ryan: um ok and i think there will be a smig left for me

Christy: ryan

Ryan: well it taste like blood

Christy: k?

______________________________

ALTERNATE SCENES??

*******************************  
( at lockers)

Ryan: ( see christy at her locker looking at rex and ... talking while at lockers next to beebee and ana) hmm beebee who you love?

Beebee: whaaaaaaaaaa?

Ryan: who you love?

Beebee: o um? ......

Ryan: who?

Beebee: i dont got a crush on nothin only cookies

Ana: you dont?

Ryan: you dont?

Beebee: you ladies go ga ga over boys i just dont see any thin they just friends y'all know?

Ana: ya but you gotta like a boy more then friends like i do

Ryan: uh who ana

Ana: o um were christy

Ryan: um.. wh nvm (ill never find out -_-") idk?

Beebee: she over there next to a dude

(all looks at christy near rex)

Ana: is that rex!

Ryan: oh my gosh it is!

Beebee: why rex a big deal lee o with you gals

Ryan: cause he strange

Ana: and annoying

Ryan: AND I WANT TO HIT HIM WITH A

(ana and beebee looks at ryan weird)

Beebee, Ana: uh

Ryan: nvm

Beebee: any whoo .... who do you love?

Ana: i love jami

Ryan: ( FINALY I FOUND OUT, acts perfectly fine)

Beebee: o never suspected that well um ry ry ya?

Ryan: what

Beebee: who do you have a crush on O. o

Ryan: him ( pionts )

Beebee: o didnt christy just like dumped him?

Ryan: WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT??? O o O

Beebee: nothing ;[) -_- i love cookies

Ryan: why you doing that vioce?

Ana: uh ya why?

Beebee: cuz its cool

Ryan: no it's not?

Ana: totally NOT cool

Beebee: i dont get lady goo goo

Ana: what?

Ryan: its lady ga ga

Beebee: what eve

Ryan: she very you know

Ana: ya i know

Beebee: shes a boy

Ryan: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT SHE IS?????????

Ana: no she's not

Ana: yes in my prospective

Ryan: no she a girl G I R L GIRL!!!!

Ana: o k ryan

Beebee: well ya should date him

Ryan: what?

Ana: who?

Beebee: i love U

Ryan: uh??? i gonna go cya beebee? ( walks to class)

Ana: i coming ryan (runs to catch up with ryan)

Ryan: she

Ana: weird i know

Ryan: yes very

(walks then looks back)

Beebee: HEY U I LOVE ( chases Jeff in hall way till bell rings)

Ana: o go...  
*****************************  
(at lunch)

Noah: can i have some :-'( plz

Christy: NO Noah

Noah: ryan can i have some? plz

Ryan: fine here (give some of her food for lunch to Noah)

Noah: ty (eats)

Christy: o boy srsly why ya gave it to him? -_-"

Ryan: he was hungry

Christy: well

Ana: christy dont get up tight bout it k?

Christy: k

( moment of silance)

Christy: why beebee ONLY quite when she eating?

Beebee: cuz i eatin sooooooooooooooo shut up! (eat more)

Christy: gosh i just (rex walks by)

Ryan: chr (see's rex)

Destiny: um why we al (see rex)

(rex looks at the girls)

(moment of silance)  
*******************************  
(at christy's house)

(chris on phone)  
Christy: omg did you saw rex how he looked at us?

Ana: omg you said "you" and ya

Christy: he soo cute

Ana: sure but i think some one else is

Christy: well ya but to me it is

Ana: ya

(maeve walks in room)

Christy: UM ana I GTG

Ana: k cya (hangs up phone)

Christy: hey cuzz sup?

Maeve: kill me  
********************************************  
(next day at school)

(in class with christy ryan & maeve, jami jorden matt rex)

Christy: NO maeve We nOT KILLInG REX

Maeve: who?

Christy: the guy i like

Maeve: who?

Ryan: the cyco manica guy

Maeve: oh him

Christy: (-_-" does every one hate him?)

(teach walks as maeve turn in to knife)

Christy: SRSLY YA IDOT WRONG TIMING  
Ryan: YA KNIFE (grabe maeve and tryes to grabe vodo doll)

Christy: NOOOO

Ms: christy stop talking and ryan sit (sit in desk ) were maeve?

(POOF)

Ryan: AH GOSH in my hands?

Maeve: sry (walks to her desk)

Christy: ugh they so stupaid ( put vodo doll in desk)

Ryan:NOI

Ms: whats that Ms: death?

Ryan: christy took my doll

Ms: arint you to old for them?

Ryan: not that one

Ms: ugh christy give it back

Christy: um uh

Ms: hand it over

Christy: no AH (tellport to cafe)

Ms: what the were CHRISTY???

Maeve: did you saw her ran in the hall?

Ms: no she didnt?

Ryan: yes she did

( after the class)  
**************************************************  
(at cooking)

ms: and rex and christy

( goes to ryan and wispers)  
Christy: i was gonna use me powers to cook

Ryan: well i hope he doesn't hug me

Christy: o ya right me too well

Ryan: christy

Christy: nvm (goes back to ms. khv)

Ana: can i be with ryan

ms: NOOOO I PICK PARTTENS AND YOU STAY PARTNERS

(too ryan)  
Christy: ugh i love this class cause ya know but i never wish to work with him

Ryan: LOL

Ana: HAHA

Christy: shut up

Ana: k

Ms: to your STATION  
\---------------------

************************************  
(next morning)

Maeve: HEY WHY DONT YOU TRY IT

Christy: I IN CLASS SO SHUT UP

Maeve: k

jami: christy you should i want to know

Christy: NO

brij: uh

Christy: ugh nvm

rex: whats going on?

jami: nothin ( walks to class with ana matt and maeve)

Ryan: srsly you left me behide with rex

jami: sry

Ryan: uh (runs to class)

rex: wow they strange and fast  
**************************************************

(at christy's house)

dad: yo CHRISTY HOW DO I CHANGE THE CHANNEL

Christy: ya press the button on the clicker

dad: CHRISTY I NEED HELP ITS NOT DOING ANYTHING

Christy: are ya pressing the buttons

dad: YES AND THE BUTTONS ARE LITTING UP

Christy: is it on?

dad: YES

Christy: ugh hold on (walks were dad is) si?

dad: (pionts) its not turning on!

Christy: srsly dad thats the toaster oven

dad: OH

Christy: am i the only smart one in the house -_-"

(maeve comes in)

Maeve: NOOOOOOO

Christy: i stand corrected um why ya here?

Maeve: didnt your dad told you that i gonna live here?

Christy: ya said what now?

Maeve: SLEEP OVERS

Christy: of course -_-"  
******************************************************  
(at school near lockers)

Ryan: whats new c g?

Christy: um me cousin moved in me house

Ryan: since when o. O

Christy: yesterday it was fun

Ryan: o we should have SLEEP OVERS

Christy: thats excatly what she said -_-"

Ryan: ill pack my sleeping bag my vodo stuff my ugly doll my

Christy: there isnt gonna be one (walks a way while slamms locker)

Ryan: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
*******************************************

Christy: instead of me and rex they could kiss and see what happen

Ryan: still thinking bout it arint ya?

Christy: si

Ana: thinking bout what

Christy: ugh i leaving (walks away)

Ana: what did i say?

Ryan: idk

********************************

narator: (at school in class) every who can be populare but a few can be nerds, this is me! 

(shows) 

i know what ya are thinking, i prob one of the pink slip termanation populares right? well your kinda wrong. see i go to N.F.U school, theres 3 schools that only the richest can entend to. Seahigh the 3rd richest school, N.F.U the school that i attend to and the Diacan school, but not even i can get into that. 

Ryan: and thats what i did this weekend

Teach: thats not possible! you would get arrested if you did that

Ryan: well i escaped

Teach: so who is the ms.swan eh is she a swan?

Ryan: no she's a panda... of course she's a swan

Cody: i was there too!

Ryan: i know Cody i had you in my story

Cody: can you read it?

Ryan: oh my god!

Teach: ok ty ms.death

Narator: thats me best friend Ryan, she now lives with me and me dad.

Teach: hmm fine! ms. Gems your next

(gets up walks to front)

Ryan: how you liked it?

Christy: hmm deadly

Ryan: thx

Christy: np

(at front)

Teach: we waiting

Christy: um k, since i speand me weekend with out Ryan home, i was mostly on my laptop while me dad down stairs watching tv. i was on wizard101, lpstube, gmail, and on google reading about myths. i relised that theres a lot of different stuff about demons, not saying they all wrong or anything, but more than half i read are wrong. while i was looking up demons, i got a friendly surpise that flew into me room from me window. after all, the main thing that stuck into me mind was the chant that seemed like a chant that scares demons,

One bright day in the middle of the night,  
Two dead boys got up to fight.  
Back to back they faced each other,  
Drew their swords and shot each other.  
A deaf policeman heard the noise  
And ran to save the two dead boys.  
And if you don't believe it's true,  
Go ask the blind man, he saw it too.

I did a lot more interesting stuff, but thats top secret. so that what i did over the weekend

Teach: ty for your summary, you always suprise me what you did.

Christy: ty  
\------------------------


End file.
